dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Don't Starve: Shipwrecked/@comment-88.222.178.58-20150912135547
i always had an idea for dont starve to have beaches, and stuff like that. and poof there it is, in front of my eyes, in the game. i must be a wizard or something. heres another idea- poisoning food, you can poison food witha juicer, you need mountain berries to poison food and stuff, mountain berries have one berrie hanging and 2 leafs, eating one has a 70% chance of insta killing you, and 30% chance to only damage 40-95% of the characters health. and there should be thirst, you need to use a bucket to get water from the deep ponds, if you want to get delicious non salty water from the sea ,then you need to use a papyrus and a salty water bucket, on an alchemy engine.If the thirst is 0 then your hunger will go down 4 points per second, berries and other juicy fruits, veggies will quench your thirst. the thirst bar would be stuck to the hunger bar, it will look like a glass of water. oh and rain quenches your thirst too. and heres another idea - the shop. when you enter the game there will be a new button in the menu section called the shop, it makes you ready before you start your starving journey. it sells items like foods, veggies, weapons, you can buy them with DS points, to get them you need to survive 1 day to get 10 DS points, or kill random creatures, or do little challenges given by the old wise cactus ( it has a glasses and a big nose, moustache mask ), it wont really talk it will just have a sign on the hand, for example : "kill 2 bunnies, because they dont show love for me". The wise old cacus will only be on summer, didnt i mention theres an ice cream man sellling "ice cream". Well he isnt a man, he is a demon with a bicycle stand, and his "ice cream" are demons, but dont worry they wont hurt you as long as you dont hurt the ice cream man, to buy "ice cream". acctually he sells ice cream, but he can sell weps too, materials. in order to get something from him you need to trade with him, for example : 2 grass for 2 twigs. But if you arent a business man, but a warrior, then you should wear strongstone, or better, shinestone armour ( strong stone is iron, shine stone is silver, by the way silver was once much rarer than gold ), and a zapzword, a zword that has a little bit too much electrical doodads. The ice cream man will shot ice cream balls at you, and will summon up to three types of ice cream demons : coneblin ( cone and goblin ), Boomsicle ( a ranged popsicle that can somehow shoot explosive ice cream slowly ), The Glacier ( a giant monstrous pile of every flaour ice cream, that will freeze you allies, and you.after defeating the ice cream man, you will totally enjoy the ice cream." after you defeat the man, you decide you need to go somewhere else - The Colonies". Colonies are filled with nasty beasts, and their big houses made out of stone or strongstone walls, roofs, tiles ( you should be able to build these houses too, just like in minecraft, the walls you should be 3d ), that sounds scary, but dont worry, you should be able to use stealth ( another idea, i think you know what it means ), and steal all their loot, from the chests.